The Darkness
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Tapi bagiku, ikatan ini tak pernah sesederhana itu, Naruto." Kumpulan seri mini fic yang di-posting dalam forum Sasuke Naruto Shrine. Mengambil satu tema yang diyakini oleh sang author adalah night creature and their habitual life. Enjoy it!


**Introduction:**

Kumpulan seri _mini fic _yang di-posting dalam forum Sasuke Naruto Shrine.

Mengambil satu tema yang diyakini oleh sang author adalah _night creature and their habitual life._

_Just enjoy the story. :)_

* * *

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**The Darkness**  
_by _ceruleanday

_beware of some smexy scenes, not too explicit but hardly could make you nosebleed._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _  
_ Fall into your sunlight._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

Malam satu. Dua. Tiga. Lalu, empat.

Dilalui keduanya dalam candu yang terselimuti oleh diam dan senyap.

Peluh menetes dari pelipis sang surai matahari. Dua puluh empat jam setiap harinya adalah waktu yang selalu bergerak konstan baginya, tidak pernah cepat pun tak melambat.

Keraguan pernah hinggap, terutama di masa lima puluh atau seratus tahun yang lalu. Pangeran malam yang senang menyesap kesendirian bersama darah-darah manusia merasa terganggu hidupnya oleh anak iblis berwajah malaikat itu. Cek cok dan adu mulut, bahkan tembakan peluru bersama pertempuran mati-matian selalu melengkapi hari-hari yang telah lampau itu. Sedikit suram, namun cukup menyenangkan jika kesepian hidup merambat di relung hati sang vampir berdarah murni.

Uchiha Sasuke menikmati kudapan malamnya dalam sunyi. Dan... Uzumaki Naruto adalah 'makanan' terbaik yang pernah dicicipinya selama berabad lamanya.

"Hei."

...

"Hei..."

...

"Nee, Sasuke. Kau belum puas, ya? Aku bisa kena anemia lho. Padahal besok kita ada misi. Lagipula..."

Bersua dengan tengkuk berwarna tan yang basah oleh darah dan peluh, Sasuke menggubris peringatan sang pemilik surai matahari. Suara 'sluurp' panjang terdengar berisik dan membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. "Tsk, kau ini. Dengar. Tim kita masih dalam persembunyian. Maka dari itu, kau... harus pintar-pintar mengatur jadwal makanmu, ok? Kakashi tak bisa sesering itu mengantarkan sekotak penuh suplai darah yang _kau-tahu-apa_ ternyata berhasil didapatkannya secara legal dari Red Cross hanya untukmu. Akan kuulangi lagi-hanya untukmu."

Tak tahukah kau bahwa setiap Pangeran terutama vampir berdarah murni membenci perintah? Apalagi perintah itu diberikan oleh makhluk yang jauh lebih 'rendah' dalam kasta _mystical night creatures_? Oke, ini memang tak pernah menjadi masalah Sasuke. Tetapi, selalu membuat kepala Naruto tak berhenti berdenyut. Padahal, Naruto juga butuh energi dan makan, bukan?

_Atau tidak?_

"Hei... Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Jemari-jemari Sasuke bergerak nakal di sepanjang lipatan antara leher dan tengkuk Naruto. Disibaknya anak-anak rambut yang bergerak tertiup angin. Cahaya-cahaya berbentuk gemintang terpantul dari benda perak kecil beraneka bentuk dan ragam yang terlihat menghiasi _pinna _kuping sang surai mentari. Penasaran bagai anak kucing yang menemukan _matatabi, _Sasuke nekad menjilat satu per satu benda perak itu dan sontak memberi efek dingin bagai listrik yang mengalir mengikuti arah lintang. Arah mata sebiru langit Naruto mengintip dan mendapati sepasang batu pualam hitam tengah menatapinya balik. Refleks, sang empunya surai mentari menengok ke arah lain. Lalu, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan sedikit eksperimennya. _Well, _sebagai pria normal, rangsangan praktis namun mematikan ini akan berdampak besar. Jika saja Naruto gagal menahan _kau-tahu-apa _itu, siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kurasa tidak ada.

Masih dalam menit yang sama, jendela terbuka dan membuat tirai-tirai bergoyang bagai aurora. Malam dengan bulan yang menggantung manis adalah perpaduan yang sangat disukai sang Pangeran malam, terlebih jika substansi likuid kental berwarna merah pekat itu menghiasi taring-taringnya.

"Diam. Atau kubunuh kau, Naruto."

_Lagi-lagi arogansi seorang Pangeran, cih._ Benak Naruto mendecih panjang.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa membunuhku? Paling-paling juga berakhir dengan kau yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ran-_ouch!_"

Penjitakan adalah hal normal yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke untuk membalas betapa vulgarnya mulut Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu bangkit seraya membenarkan letak kemejanya yang beringsut dan anak-anak kancing yang terlepas dari lubangnya. "Jangan lupa kalau kau juga tetap membutuhkan _darahku_ untuk membuat peluru-peluru itu, Naruto."

Sembari mengelus-elus kepala kuningnya, Naruto menambahi. "Ya, ya, ya. _Whatever_."

Diam. Lalu, hening. Empat manik saling memerlihatkan kilauannya. Tetapi, kilauan itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari belati setajam apapun. Dalam sekali lihat, Sasuke bisa memahaminya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya terlalu lelah. Lelah dengan dunia yang sudah hancur berantakan ini. Matahari tak ada beda dengan rembulan baginya. Ya.

Tentunya, sang Pangeran tak lagi membutuhkan matahari. Benda bulat bergas itu sudah mati. Dan, ia masih memiliki Naruto. Menurutnya, itu cukup.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kita ada _pesta besar_." sambung Sasuke. Lalu, sosoknya menghilang bersama derit pintu kamar mandi.

"Yeah, yeah. Pesta besar untukmu, kan?"

Senyum secerah mentari mengembang di sudut-sudut bibir Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari, ia dan Sasuke takkan pernah tahu. Namun, jantung yang masih berdetak cepat di dalam dinding toraksnya adalah penanda bahwa tangan-tangan _ini_ masih jauh lebih lama terlumuri oleh darah.

* * *

Dengung serangga beriringan bagai not-not rusak tepat di malam dini hari. Langit berwujud selimut hitam kemerahan, yang baru saja dilalui dengan hujan. Gerimisnya masih tersisa bersama hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Hanya ada satu sosok yang masih bisa bertahan meski di antara temaramnya pencahayaan dan rasa haus yang begitu panjang. Sudah seminggu ini ia tak lagi menerima nutrisi yang seimbang untuk jasmaninya yang sessungguhnya tak ada beda dengan mayat hidup berjalan.

Uchiha Sasuke mengeratkan jaket kulitnya dan hanya berdiri memunggungi tiang besi. Asap putih keluar dari hembusan nafasnya. Kulitnya yang memucat adalah tanda bahwa ia selalu dan selalu mengalami defisit hemoglobin. Untuk itu, ia butuh berkantung-kantung penuh setelah ini. Ya. _Setelah ini, tentu._

Perang besar telah menanti tuk dilewatinya. Tetapi, dalam kondisi tubuh yang merenta bagai pria paruh baya menjadi penghalang besar. Si bodoh Naruto itu membutuhkan lebih dari ribuan martil nantinya. Dan, kau tahu, martil-martil itu tidak terbuat dari platina ataupun tembaga emas, melainkan darah murni sang Pangeran malam.

Para serigala lapar menunggu di baris terdepan dan ia tahu tenaga monster-monster bertaring itu setara dengan campuran troll dan raksasa bergigi tajam. Menghabisi satu kompi sekaligus tidak akan pernah mudah baginya, terlebih dengan suplai darah yang selalu, selalu, dan selalu takkan pernah mencukupi rasa haus dan dahaganya.

_Pathetic_, pikirnya melamun.

Darah belasan dan puluhan manusia saja tidak cukup. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Cukup.

Aroma lain sempat tercium oleh sel-sel hidungnya. Aroma keras yang spesifik. Aroma yang sulit untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Begitu pula dengan detak yang selalu hidup di dalam sana. Berbeda dengan miliknya. Ya.

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau bersedia bergabung dengan tim ini meski kau yakin mungkin saja suatu hari nanti, entah kapan itu, aku dan yang lainnya akan membunuhmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sang Pangeran malam masih menikmati lantunan melodi detak jantung yang mengalirkan substansi kehidupan paling absurd melalui pembuluh-pembuluh nadi sang surai mentari. Kedua manik hitamnya tertutup sempurna dan dagu terangkat ke atas. Air hujan tipis seakan menampar wajahnya.

"Pikirkan tentang malam-malam yang telah aku lewati dengan rasa sakit. Setiap menitnya, dahaga ini tak pernah tercukupkan. Dan selama itu pula, aku adalah ancaman bagi kaum mayor." Jelas, kaum mayor yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah manusia. Ia melanjutkan. "Kau muncul di hadapanku dan berkata dengan konyolnya, ah tidak, seolah kau muncul di garis peperangan sembari melantangkan dengan culasnya bahwa kau bisa _mengubahku_. Apakah aku harus memercayainya?"

Pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Naruto sangat benci itu.

"Yah, itu tergantung sudut pandangmu sih. Kuakui, meski si nenek tua itu memilihku sebagai ketua tim, bukan berarti dengan seenaknya aku menjawab kalau aku telah berhasil mengubahmu seratus persen. Dan _bla bla bla_ lainnya. Sungguh, Sasuke. Kau dan aku membentuk sebuah ikatan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan dan dipahami oleh... semisal manusia, mungkin? Ini semacam simbiosis mutualisme. Kau butuh aku, aku butuh kau. Sederhana, 'kan?"

_Tapi bagiku, ikatan ini tak pernah sesederhana itu, Naruto._

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. Tak ingin lagi berdebat terlalu panjang akan hal-hal skeptis di depan Naruto. Sudah cukup dengan menikmati satu malam sebelum segalanya berakhir dengan pemuda itu-pemuda yang telah mencuri dunianya-sudah jauh lebih dari cukup. Bahkan, melebihi rasa haus yang menyakitkan setiap organ tubuhnya.

* * *

Naruto yakin karma akan hadir dalam bentuk untaian episodik masa yang mengenaskan. Menyelam terlalu jauh hingga ke dasarnya sama saja dengan mati, begitu cerebrumnya menyimpulkan. Seharusnya dan semestinya, kaum mayor yang berlalu lalang santai di hadapannya adalah sumber bahan metabolisme tubuh makhluk malam. Tidak untuknya, namun untuk pemuda yang hanya terdiam di sampingnya. Adalah keputusan konyol bin sepihak yang dilontarkan sang surai mentari meski paham Pangeran di sebelahnya kerap kali menahan gejolak vampirisme dari setiap sel tubuhnya. Berdentum-dentum layaknya gada dan nafiri yang seolah menjadi alarm untuknya bergerak buas.

Permainan takdir sulit untuk diinterupsi, terutama jika perintah yang paling berkuasa mengantarkan takdir itu pada misi sesulit ini. Naruto selalu menganggp apapun misi yang diberikan Kakashi ataupun Tsunade padanya adalah jenis rutinitas pembunuh waktu. Namun, Sasuke berpikir sebaliknya.

Coba kau bayangkan, jika 'kudapan' yang sangat kau sukai bejalan-jalan tepat di hadapanmu dan menunjukkan tingkah laku seolah tidak tahu apa-apa? Seperti, _siap untuk dihidangkan-fresh from the oven_. Tanpa disadari, satu makhluk yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dengan manik semerah darah terlihat tengah menajamkan taring-taringnya. Perasaan ini terlalu awas bagi Naruto. Secepat itu pula, ia berusaha mematikan 'alarm' itu dari benak Sasuke.

Sebuah gang kecil, sempit dan gelap. Tak ada pencahayaan dan bebatuan gedung-gedung tinggi di sisi kanan kirinya menjadi pembatas terbaik. Tak ada yang berlalu lalang. Dan, tak ada lagi rasa frustasi menggila oleh dahaga yang naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Hah. Tenang saja. Kalau pun ada yang lihat, mereka akan berpikir kalau kita hanya sepasang gay yang sedang bercumbu. Haha."

Terdengar santai, namun miris. Naruto menghidangkan leher dan tengkuknya untuk sang Pangeran malam. Jika dihitung dengan kalender matahari, rembulan yang membulat sempurna di atas sana adalah penanda dari malam terberat yang harus dilalui Sasuke. Dalam kondisi seliar dahulu, ia dapat membunuh lebih dari ratusan kepala yang terlebih dahulu mati karena kehabisan darah.

Karma telah berjalan di atas buku takdir bernama _moonlight dance mission_. Inilah satu-satunya misi yang sangat dibenci Naruto dalam seratus tahun masa hidupnya. Misi ini sama saja dengan ia yang harus berakhir selama sehari atau dua hari penuh di atas ranjang karena anemia pasca perdarahan. Transfusi besar-besaran untuk sang resipien yang tampak culas.

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._

Hatinya mungkin telah lama membeku sseperti es kutub. Tetapi, detaknya dapat bergerak lemah saat substansi penuh kehidupan itu membanjiri tenggorokannya.

Sang Pangeran malam menginginkan hal yang lebih dari cairan merah ini. Ia... Ia...

"Ouch! Kau menggigit terlalu dalam, Sasuke!"

Kalau kau bisa memahami maksudku, tentu.

Taring-taring Sasuke beradu dengan kulit tan Naruto. Dengan metode yang jauh berbeda, ia menggesek dan menggigit jaringan lima lapis itu. Sedikit sensual dan penuh gairah. Entah apa yang kini tengah meracuni otak vampir Sasuke. Apakah lima puluh tahun hidup penuh kesendirian membuat sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut sebagai... umm... yah, kurasa kau bisa mengingat istilah itu sendiri, meningkat dengan hanya dua persyaratan saja? Darah dan _full moon_? Ataukah objek ketiga yang tampak menghirup oksigen dengan tersengal-sengal mengaburkan pandangan manik merah itu?

Tak menjadi masalah bagi keduanya. Karena, di saat itu juga, ada malam yang masih begitu panjang untuk dilalui dengan hanya membasmi manusia yang telah terinfeksi virus _death angel_.

Bukan begitu?

* * *

Sang Pangeran malam tak pernah sekali pun memahami makna dari jarum jam yang sulit memberinya jeda 'tuk merasakan kematian dalam definisi absurd. Jiwanya mungkin terbungkam serta tenggelam bersama pasir-pasir hitam, namun raga _ini _selalu menjadi inti masalah tersulit pada dirinya. Jika saja tuan waktu rela menyisakan sisa pasaknya agar sang vampir ini tertidur dalam pelukan kematian, maka sungguh tak mustahil jika fase-fase terhoror di masa depan tidak terjadi.

Karenanya, menahan rasa haus serta dahaga adalah hukuman Tuhan yang terberat baginya. Apa yang bisa membuatnya _mati? _Pertanyaan yang terlalu imbisil, imbuhnya. Mungkin dengan mudahnya manusia-manusia itu akan menanyakan hal yang sama, tetapi solusinya selalu berbentuk kegagalan.

Untuk itu, hanya di sini lah, Sasuke dapat menikmati menit-menit yang berlalu dalam ketenangan. Hening serta sunyi senyap. Sama seperti hidupnya yang stabil.

Terima kasih pada Kakashi. Sebab, berkat jasa sang koordinator ini lah, Sasuke dapat berpuasa selama lebih dari dua bulan lamanya. Serum antitoksik buatan kesatuan tentu bermakna banyak. Plus, tak ada lagi acara buru-memburu di tengah malam. Plus, tak ada lagi malam-malam dingin di mana ia harus membantai anggota keluarga yang bermukim dalam satu kompleks. _Plus, _sang empunya surai mentari pun tak perlu melalui hari demi hari dengan interupsi berupa gigitan brutal dari sang Pangeran.

Sasuke tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya selama menginjakkan kaki di apartemen kecil ini. Satu-satunya tempat berlindung dari kota yang telah kehilangan kendali ini. Bersama satu-satunya pemuda yang berkata telah membentuk _ikatan _unik dengannya.

Bunyi nafas pemuda yang tertidur di pangkuannya sangat pelan dan teratur. Ritmenya tak lagi menandakan kompensasi atas kelelahan yang berkepanjangan. Sungguh ajaib Naruto dapat tertidur seperti anak kecil. Jauh dari kericuhan dunia luar, jauh dari keributan perintah misi, dan jauh dari kekompleksitasan emosi. Ya.

Meski telah melewati malam tanpa bulan dalam diam, sungguh berbeda jauh dengan apa yang mereka mulai. Peluh, desah, dan kenikmatan yang mencapai puncak surgawi adalah konotasi yang cukup menggambarkan adegan demi adegan beberapa saat yang lalu. Di sini. Di sebuah apartemen kecil bernomor 1303. Lalu, hanya untuk malam ini saja Sasuke meyakini tak ada lagi belenggu besar yang akan menahan keduanya dari rasa haus dan dahaga. Semuanya seolah telah terbalas dengan rangkaian melodi merdu berupa ikrar _ikatan _itu. Cukup dengan dinding-dinding serta ranjang berdecit yang menjadi saksi dari segala kisah yang pernah terajut di sana. Bersama pula ribuan hingga jutaan martil darah yang tumpah bersama air mata.

"_Just sleep, Naruto. And we will see the brightest day tomorrow."_

_Tidurlah._

_Tidurlah._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_owari_

* * *

_**p.s: **...dan saya juga harus tidur. orz. _

_betewe, gue nulis apaan ya ini? (pundung di tengah jalan raya)_

_oke, review akan membuat saya kembali bersemangat membuka diktat ilmu kesehatan anak. (plak)_


End file.
